


Binding

by EvilToTheCore13



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: As Safe Sane and Consensual as you can get when neither character is really entirely sane, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Drabble, Light BDSM, M/M, No explicit smut, Probably set in...1982? 1983? around then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/pseuds/EvilToTheCore13
Summary: Another fic written for the drabble night prompts. This one a bit more suggestive than my others, so I posted it separately. The prompt was "binding" and there was only one way I could go.
Relationships: William Birkin/Albert Wesker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Binding

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologise to Taff because she definitely meant the prompt to be about books. But judging by her reaction when I posted this on Discord I don't think she minded. So I'll thank her instead for the inspiration.

Wesker picked up the rope, unravelled it, running it through his hands. He glanced down at Will. His partner had been spending far too much time in the laboratory recently. Of course, that just meant Wesker had to make the most of any opportunity he got.

He started to tie Will up. The ties came naturally to Wesker by this point; they'd been doing this for a few years, after all.

When Wesker had finished, he gazed down at Will once more. He always did look beautiful like this—although Wesker was admiring his own skill as much as anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I held back on posting this until today because it's Lupercalia today. (No, I'm not a day late for Valentine's.) I had planned on posting a longer smut fic today but I've been busy and didn't finish it in time, so thought I could at least post a drabble. It's the first time I've actually posted anything even...this level of NSFW-adjacent but I am planning on finishing and posting more of my smut ideas when I find the time.


End file.
